


Fairy Tail Final Season Rewrite

by KhiliosFlame55



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiliosFlame55/pseuds/KhiliosFlame55
Summary: Firstly, for all those who hate Fairy Tail as a whole, please just go away. I love this Anime and I don’t want, or need your judgmental behind telling me to change my opinion, or telling me that my opinion is trash.So now since *they* are gone. Imagine if the Final Season of Fairy Tail, wasn't just 'meh' and actually had decent power scaling, meaningful sacrifices (that didn't get reversed!) and an overall good impact, you have found the right place!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Intro

So as we all know that Fairy Tail’s final season was a… dumpster fire. So now I’m going to make it enjoyable for the, small, small group of people who’ll read this. But if this ever gets picked up for an actual production (Spoiler: It won’t), I’ll be eternally grateful. So this will be a weekly thing, I’ll probably upload 1 or 2 episodes a week, every weekend, keeping the total number of episodes around the same number as the original, 51. And depending on the feedback of this I might go on to rewrite the entirety of Fairy Tail and move on to other anime and shows. Note that the power scaling will be better, no characters will be weaker, but some characters will be stronger, or they will be using their full potential (Looking at you Lucy and Mira) and there will be some team ups to help improve the power scaling. Oh and another thing, Magic Circles are back! So imagine them while reading this (Or not, I don’t care). Lucy is the only one without them as her magic’s new effects are so cool(Except for when She's using Urano Metria)! One last thing, these will just be outlines, not full-fledged episode scripts with every little detail, so if you want me to make full scripts, do let me know!


	2. Episode 1: Back on Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1 y'all, Enjoy!

So this episode starts out the same, with Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia and Happy on the cliff, with Erza’s monologue. Then the scene goes on as it did in the original. We then see Lucy, Natsu and Happy making their way to Tuly village, but instead of the stupid monster encounter, we get something else. 

So they’re walking down the same Cliffside when Lucy feels a force pulling her. She tries to pinpoint it, looking in her pockets and backpack, and realises that if it’s not coming from the physical world, it must be coming from another world, the Requip dimension. That’s right, Lucy learned Requip magic so that no one can ever take her keys or Fleuve d'étoiles again in a fight. She then pulls out the broken Aquarius key and hooks it onto her keyring in her pouch on her waist. The tugging intensifies and then Lucy tells Natsu and Happy to follow her, who begrudgingly do as directed, saying that they are hungry and want some food ASAP.

When they reach there, they see nothing but a tombstone like construct marked with a drawing of a dragon wrapped around a crescent moon. The key keeps on tugging Lucy along until she is right next to the stone. Lucy looks at the top of the stone and notices a jagged hole. The Aquarius Key then starts to shine with blue energy. As it shines, the stone trembles. The Aquarius symbol is carved into it by magic, and as soon as it’s stopped being carved in, the key starts glowing even brighter and the jagged hole starts to glow with the same blue energy, accompanied by a silver energy. 

Happy says something like “Whoa Lucy, why is your butt glowing” because he is Happy.

Lucy responds “SHUT UP CAT!”.

She then takes the key out of her key pouch thingy and hesitantly jams it into the hole. She turns it and then takes it out as the tombstone starts to shake violently. Then the hole expands, elevating a scroll towards Lucy.

Lucy grabs it quickly, thinking that it’s a message from Aquarius. When she tries to read it though, she can’t understand a word written on it, saying that it’s some sort of Ancient Dialect.

Natsu and Happy are asking her to leave and after a while she finally steps back, seeing the stone return to its original shape. (This all is foreshadowing for 100 year quest. This, along with other plot points, will be mentioned throughout the season)

Then we see the trio sitting around the campfire, Natsu gobbling down his meat, Lucy staring at the campfire, meat in her hands and Happy eating his fish. Natsu and Happy notice Lucy’s quietness and ask her what’s wrong she says “It’s nothing, I was just thinking that it has been a year since the battle with Tartoros” like she did in the original, as Aquarius’s key sparking up reminded her of it. Then we see the brief flashback of the battle from the original. We get the scene of Natsu roasting Happy’s fish, which does make Lucy laugh.

They then set up camp, one tent for Happy and Natsu, and one tent for Lucy. Before going to sleep, Lucy chants “Star Dress Crux” then a small, silver cross appears on Lucy’s hand, and a streak of Silver hair appears in her hair. When Natsu and Happy ask what she did Lucy explains her new power.

“I can divert the power of my Celestial Spirits to myself so I can use them myself. Since Grandpa Crux’s powers are to find out information, I have used this to help her track down most of the Fairy Tail members (This is a bit out of cannon, as Crux can only find information about celestial spirits and their owners or whoever has come in contact with celestial spirits. But I thought that to be actually useful it needed a bit more, so I made it so that Crux can find information on celestial matters in a matter of seconds, but when finding information on other matters he needs more time. So basically Lucy can also use this in combat to find out the powers and abilities of her opponent, and can strategize the best way to defeat them, as long as she can hold the enemy back for a few minutes). While I’m sleeping, I get vague visions of events happening right now and can figure out information from these visions” She then jokes that she used to use it outside of sleep more often before, but travelling with them is too chaotic for her to get a chance.  
After that they sleep.

Lucy then gets 2 visions. One is basically the scene from the original first episode with Anna Heartfila, The Spriggan 12 and Zeref that we got after the opening. The differences are that Anna has tears streaming down her face, and when Zeref appears we see Acnologia flying over him. Even through the vision, Lucy can feel the power of the mysterious wizards, and the Black Dragon. 

The second vision is of a girl standing over the Aquarius stone. She has shoulder length, green hair, with 2 small crosses protruding from her head like horns. She has a light brown coat on, with purple fur on the edges. The coat has purple star like symbols all over the coat. Lucy only sees the girl's back. The girl says "I will find you" and the vision ends. 

Lucy does not wake up but drifts away into regular sleep until next morning.

When she does wake up, she is scared and confused. Scared because of the vision of Acnologia and all the Spriggan 12, and confused because of that girl in front of the stone. Who will she find? Aquarius? Lucy? Lucy doesn’t know, and that doesn’t sit well with her. She writes down all she’s feeling and all she has seen in a journal so she can keep track of the information.

We then see them in Tuly Village. It is evening there so they rent a room with 2 beds. When they’re inside they have that conversation of Natsu needing to break something when he sees the Archive from the Window. Lucy then tells him that he can spar with her sometime, Natsu then proceeds to say “Nah” and heads towards his bed because he’s Natsu.

When Natsu asks Lucy about what finding the other members she tells him that she hasn’t got any solid leads on Gray and Erza but she does tell him that they’ll be meeting 2 old friends Tommorow in the Lamia Scale guild. Natsu gets all fired up and says “Yeah that’s where Jura and Lyon are, I can test my new powers there!” then Lucy just rolls her eyes at him and they all sleep.

The next day we see the proceedings of the Thanksgiving Day Festival. Starting with Lyon’s Performance, followed by the guild master’s performance and concluded by the Sky Sisters’ performance. While Wendy and Chellia are singing, Natsu and Happy are in total disbelief of Wendy being in Lamia Scale, and Happy is even more worried about Carla. Lucy explains how Jura left to be in the council and how Wendy and Carla joined because of Chellia.

Just then Carla (In her humanoid form) approaches them and tells Happy not to be worried and that she’s fine. They turn around and see her, only to be shocked by her appearance. She explains her own training, and that of Wendy’s. Happy is in awe of Carla, Natsu is just waiting for Wendy excitedly like a little kid and Lucy is just enjoying the show because she’s Lucy.

After the show is over Natsu screams for Wendy and Wendy’s eyes light up when she sees them. She then jumps over the crowd, using her magic to boost her jump, and hugs Natsu and Lucy, while Happy is busy admiring Carla.

We then see the guild opposing Lamia Scale, Orochi’s Fin, plotting their attack in a dark alley. 

We then get the scene from inside the Lamia Scale guild hall, albeit with Toby a little less dramatic. Wendy says that she’ll think about it and that they should stay the night.

Now we get the bedroom scene with Wendy, Carla and Chellia, but with Wendy a little more reluctant to leave Chellia alone. Chellia says that it’s ok and then Wendy thanks her, hugging her. 

The attack starts and everyone gets up and goes outside, prepared to fight. It’s pretty much the same, but before Chellia kidnaps Happy she looks at Wendy up in the air, sadness in her eyes. After that Natsu goes berserk and charges through the monsters. Then the others are like “Is he crazy?!” and the episode ends.


	3. Episode 2: Fairy Tail is Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2 everyone!!! Enjoy and have a good day/night! :)

The episode starts with Lucy calling after Natsu and when he’s too far gone she just says “What an idiot” annoyed. She then transforms into her Leo Star Dress while summoning Loke. To be clear Natsu didn’t kill the monsters, just rushed into them, sending them in the air.

We don’t get the explanation for the Star Dress spell as we’ve already had that before. Then Loke asks Lucy if she’s ready (Only after calling her his future wife, and admiring how she looks of course, because he’s Loke). Lucy replies “Yeah” and they charge. Loke uses his ‘Regulas Impact’ spell while Lucy charges her own, ‘Regulas Whip’ with her Fleuve d'étoiles. 

Loke’s attack hits the monsters and they go flying into the air, some of them dying, some of them still alive, scrambling. Then Lucy uses her, now completely golden, Fleuve d'étoiles, which blinds everyone and everything but Lucy and Loke, to round up all the monsters. Her whip goes in the air, and since it’s ever-extending, it loops around all the flying bodies, burning into their flesh, bringing them all in a bunch. Then Lucy transforms into her Taurus Star Dress, bringing all the monsters in the air down on the approaching hoard, effectively killing them all.

Lyon comments on how much Lucy has improved, to which Lucy thanks him and says that there is no time to waste. Lyon agrees and they charge ahead.

We then see Wendy and Chellia flying with Carla and Happy respectively. Both of them reminiscing about their friendship, like they did in the original. It’s the same scene essentially, but with Carla also chiming in. 

Then when they land on the cliff they start attacking, with Wendy using “Deus Eques” and “Deus Corona” to boost the defensive and physical abilities of herself, Chellia and Carla before they do. 

Happy, in awe of Carla, shows off his own training of waiting to eat a fish, only to be scared when a solider steps on the fish and slips. Carla knocks the solider out and says “Good Work Tomcat! You’re not as useless as before”. This makes happy blush, and after seeing this Carla runs off to fight.

Soon enough the 4 of them are surrounded and overwhelmed. Even Wendy’s Dragon Force isn’t enough to keep them at bay. Suddenly when all hope seems to be lost, Horologium comes down, knocking some of the soldiers back from the impact. Ok I know what you’re thinking, how can Wendy’s Dragon Force not be enough? There’s a simple answer, there are about 20 times more monsters than in the original, and they are also stronger. So Wendy and Chellia are also preoccupied with keeping Happy and Carla safe, and healing them from time to time. If it was only Wendy and Chellia (Or even one of them), there would be no problem, but since Happy and Carla can’t compete with the monsters, they also need to be protected.

The door opens and, wasting no time, Lucy chants “Open, Gate of The Giant Crab, CANCER!” Cancer appears and starts slashing through the enemy. Immediately after Cancer is summoned Lucy says “And… Star dress Cancer” She transforms into her Cancer Star Dress and joins Cancer in slashing down the enemy. Wendy boosts their physical abilities with “Deus Eques”. 

A few seconds after that Lucy closes Cancer’s gate and chants “Open, Gates of The Giant Bull and The Scorpion, Taurus and Scorpio!”. The two of them appear in the sky in perfect unison. Lucy then says “Now, SANDSTORM AXE!” Both of them come crashing down, a massive sandstorm in their wake. When the sand clears most of the enemy forces are knocked out or choking. 

Wendy is in awe of Lucy and says “Oh wow Lucy, that was amazing!” Chellia then joins in and says “Yeah! Thanks Lucy” Lucy replies “No problem” and then Taurus comments “Yeah, thanks Miss Lucy, for showing us your Udderly beautiful body”. Lucy then says “That’s it I am closing your gate!” And with that Taurus and Scorpio dematerialize.  
They’re smiles fade as they are pushed down by Bluenote’s power. They try to get up but are unable to. Bluenote starts to walk towards them, albeit very slowly, because he thinks that nothing can break free of his magic. They look up and see him. Lucy, Wendy and Carla have flashbacks to Tenrou, fear in their eyes. Lucy then gets an idea and shakes it off. She says “Wendy, Chellia hold my hands” they are confused, but go along with it. 

“Now, I need you both to focus all the power you have on us, then we’ll cast a unison raid, to propel ourselves and break free” Lucy tells them. “B-but, a three person unison raid? I haven’t heard of that before” Wendy and Chellia say together. “We have no other choice” Lucy says, and hesitantly, both of them focus.  
Lucy transforms, this time into her Scorpio Star Dress. Bluenote is inches away from them “Now…” Lucy gives the two younger ones the cue “Sky Dragon…”, “Sky God…”, “Scorpion…”, “ZEPHYR!” they all say together.

In the blink of an eye, Wendy’s sky magic, Chellia’s Sky magic and Lucy’s Sand magic, form into a drill-like structure, which expands and propels the three of them up into the air, and onto another cliff, not too far away. Wendy and Lucy cry out for Happy and Carla. Bluenote is caught off guard and his magic fades. The rest of his guild are shocked and cower back in fear. 

“Wha-” Bluenote starts to say, but is cut off when the cliff he’s standing on starts to shake and he trips. The scene shifts and we see that Natsu has smashed into the cliff because of his blind rage.

He shakes it off and propels himself with his fire. When he reaches at the top of the cliff Bluenote is standing on, Bluenote has just recovered and is looking angry. “It’s you! The Fairy Tail kid…” He says with distain in his voice. Natsu looks at him funny and says “Who are you?” like he did in the Original, because he’s Natsu.

Natsu sees Happy and Carla on the ground, helps them up, they fly away and then Natsu asks angrily “You did this?!” Bluenote just scoffs and says "I thought that your stupid guild was disbanded. What a shame that I was wrong", an evil grin on his face. Natsu faces contorts in anger and he starts to say "WHY YO-" but is cut off by being pulled by some force.

Bluenote has prepared his "Black Hole" spell, pulling everything into it's orbit.

Lucy transforms into her Aquarius Star Dress and protects herself, Wendy, Chellia, Happy and Carla (who flew to them) with a water barrier, while the unconscious bodies of the other members of Bluenote’s guild fly around. 

There is a wicked grin on his face and a wicked look in his eyes. Natsu lets himself be carried by the orbit, charging up his “Fire Dragon Iron Fist” which gets bigger and bigger by each passing second. When he’s mere centimetres away from Bluenote, he punches his spell, yelling at Bluenote "FAIRY TAIL IS BACK! AND IT'S NEVER GOING AWAY AGAIN!" The spell is diminished and Bluenote is knocked to the ground, knocking him out. His orbit ceases and the bodies in the air all fall down. 

The rest of his guild just give right then and there. Natsu sees Lucy and the others on the other cliff and rushes towards them angrily. He picks Chellia up and says “WHY DID YOU STEAL MY HAPPY?! THAT’S NOT COOL!” Chellia apologizes “I’m Sorry! Now let me go!” Natsu sets her down, turns around, grabs Happy and jumps off the cliff and flies away with Happy on his back, both of them grinning as the Sun starts to rise. Chellia asks, confused “Is he always like this?” Referring to his short attention span. Lucy awkwardly says “Yeah…” and all of them (Wendy and Carla too) look embarrassed. Then the screen fades to black.

We see Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla saying goodbye to the people of Lamia scale. Carla, Wendy and Chellia have a group hug, they have tears in their eyes after get apart (I can’t remember the word). Chellia waves them goodbye as the team is leaving, tears streaming down her face, same with Wendy and Carla. 

After they’re a few miles away, Wendy asks “Who are we going to now” Lucy looks at her map and says “We’re going to Amefurashi Village, to find…” she pauses “…Juvia” as Lucy says this we see flashes of the perpetually rained on village. And when she says ‘Juvia’ we see Juvia from a distance, her face in shadows. Then the episode ends.


	4. Delayed episode!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't publish the episode today! :(

So, I know that this shouldn't be happening so early, but I have a good reason. My beta (me) stepped on his computer earlier this week, breaking it slightly and couldn't review the next two episodes. So he got it fixed and is just reviewing them as we speak. He gives me an in depth analysis, and he only just started, so please forgive the poor guy, and pray that his clumsy ass won't be the death of him. Anyways, the episodes will be up by tomorrow (Monday). Thank you for understanding :) and if you don't... well I just don't care, I'm gonna upload it whenever the hell I want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day/night/evening (Or whatever the hell it is) :)


	5. Episode 3: Never Ending Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I am very, very sorry about being so late. I was really tired, and as you already know my Laptop broke and it was all just overwhelming. So anyways, this week you'll be getting 3 episodes. Yay! 2 right now and 1 in a few hours. So..... yeah. Enjoy :)

The episode starts with Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Happy standing in the sun, facing the village of perpetual rain. 

Happy and Natsu do their little dance of “It’s sunny over here! And it’s rainy over here!” because why the hell not.

“Would you two stop fooling around!” Lucy hits them on their heads “We need to find Juvia!”

“Ughh fine” Natsu groans, walking dejectedly into the rain. 

Lucy sighs and follows him, along with the others.

As they walk through the village they notice water-damaged houses, with broken doors and windows.

“They say that this village is cursed” Lucy starts to explain “Once there was this Wizard who lost their lover in this village. Their lover was dying slowly and the village shunned them, offering no help.”

Wendy gasps “That’s horrible!”

“Yeah…” the group says collectively.

“Then when the lover finally died, the wizard killed everyone in the village, destroying everything, then killing themselves. Legend has it that their spirit haunts the village, keeping it in rain, making it uninhabitable.”

Natsu looks up at the rain, making it evaporate with his anger “No one should be left alone” he whispers, “No one.”

“People tried to rebuild it but no one ever stayed because of the rain, leaving the village for good” Lucy tells the group.

Natsu laughs “Then why the hell did Juvia even come here?!” 

“Yes, why did she?” Carla inquires.

Lucy frowns and says “Probably to train, she was the ‘Rain Woman’ after all.”

“Wait, what?” Wendy asks in confusion. 

Happy giggles “Yeah, it rained wherever she went, she was an even bigger party pooper than Erza” 

“You wouldn’t want Erza hearing that would you?” Carla smirks.

Happy flinches at the thought of Erza’s anger and shivers in fear the rest of the way. 

All the others laugh.

After a few more minutes of walking, they approach a house in perfect condition, coated in lilac ice bodies made of water around it.

“What are those? And what is the house coated in?” Wendy asks.

“That’s Gray’s ice, I’d recognize it anywhere” Natsu says, grim.

“And I’d recognise that magic anywhere, Its Juvia” Lucy tells the group and runs towards the house. 

Suddenly the bodies come to life and charge at Lucy. 

“Lucy!” Natsu yells and goes after her, followed by the others.

Lucy transforms into her Aquarius Star Dress and creates a shield of water, which Natsu runs into.

The bodies shatter against the shield and create a mist. When the mist clears, Juvia comes out of it, head lowered.

“You won’t destroy the house I shared with my love, you cursed spirit” Juvia calmly said.

Lucy dissolves her shield and transforms back into her civilian attire, stepping forward.

“Juvia, it’s us” she says.

Juvia looks up, seeing Lucy and the others “I-it’s…you” she says, smiling.

Juvia then collapses, and the rain intensifies. 

“Juvia!” the group yells collectively, running towards her.

“She’s cold!” Lucy has to shout through the rain “Natsu?”

“On it” Natsu tries to warm her up, but is unsuccessful.

“My magic’s not working!” Natsu yells.

Lucy looks at Juvia in confusion. “Wendy?” she asks hopefully.

Wendy shakes her head “My magic isn’t working either.” 

Happy shivers “My fur is so wet and cold, and I-” He faints before he can finish the sentence. 

“Happy!” Carla yells and rushes to him.

Lucy looks around, worried. “We have to get inside the house! Natsu help me with Juvia! Wendy help Carla with Happy!” Lucy yells.

They all make it inside and sigh collectively.  
Everyone dries off with towels. When Lucy and Carla are done drying themselves off, they dry off Juvia and Happy respectively.

After a while Juvia wakes up, and screams “I WILL NOT LET ANYONE ESCAPE!”

Water splashes everywhere, and then Juvia collapses again.

“What was that?!” Happy yells, now awake. 

“I don’t know buddy” Natsu says, exasperated.

Suddenly Juvia speaks again “He-…help Gray… Possessed… Can’t fight… Anymore…”

She’s out cold after that.

“Gray?” Carla asks “What’s wrong with Gray?”

“I don’t know” Lucy answers.

Natsu is silent for a second before saying “Sabertooth.”

“What?” Lucy asks.

Natsu stays silent for a second before saying “We have to go to Sabertooth, it’s where we’ll find information on Gray.”

“But how are we gonna get out of here?” Lucy asks “The rain took our magic away.”

The group stays silent for a while before Lucy suggests “If I cast my water barrier while we’re inside the house, we might be able to get out” she looks over the rest of them “Wendy, try to heal Juvia and Carla, you stay with them. Happy and Natsu, let’s go to Sabertooth” Lucy suggests and everyone agrees. 

We cut to the Avatar HQ and get the introduction to all the members, including Gray.

The scene fades and then we see Natsu, Lucy and Happy walking through the village, under the protection of Lucy’s water barrier.

When they finally exit the village, Lucy summons Pyxis and asks him to lead them to the Sabertooth guild hall. He starts going way too fast for them to keep up.

“Hey! Wait up you freaky compass!!” Natsu yells at the spirit, for which he earns a smack to the head by Lucy “Hey! Don’t yell at my Celestial Spirit!”

Lucy smirks “We can keep up with him.” She then focuses on some of the rainwater, transforming into her Aquarius Star Dress. Natsu and Happy just look at her, with stupid expressions on their faces. The water morphs, twists and changes until it is a gleaming horse made out of water.  
“Whoa!” Happy exclaims.

Natsu smiles widely “Great Job Lucy!” 

“Thanks!” Lucy says, de-transforming. 

Lucy and Natsu get on the horse, while Happy flies on his own. 

After a while we get the scene with Lucy and Natsu talking about why they need to go to Sabertooth and why Natsu needs to not trust Gray for now.

Once they reach the guild hall, they see how much it has grown, and how much the guild has grown under the leadership of Sting. 

They encounter Yukino and have the same chat as they had in the original, albeit with Yukino saying that Rogue has become more open about his feelings towards everyone, in particular, Frosch.

This really perturbs Natsu, which worries Lucy.

Sting comes walking in and Natsu just forgets about their conversation with Yukino and walks up to Sting, smiling. 

They have their whole conversation about each other not changing a bit, and Lucy is just like “Are you f’ing crazy?” and Happy is just having his chat with Lector. 

Fat Sting winks at Lucy, because why not? And then Lucy gets creeped the hell out.

After he asks where Rogue is, Natsu runs off, being called after by Lucy. 

Lucy just sighs in annoyance, and turns to say goodbye to Sting and Yukino, only to notice that Sting is back to his old self.

Lucy is confused and Yukino smirks and tells her that she asked Libra to balance Sting’s ‘scales’.

Lucy waves them goodbye, utterly confused.

Then we see Rogue ad Minerva walking towards the outskirts of Magnolia, with Frosch in tow.

They hear Natsu’s running and turn to see what this ruckus is. All of a sudden, Natsu grabs Rogue and tells Minerva that they’ll be back soon.

Minerva is annoyed but ignores them and picks up Frosch, petting his head. “He’s an idiot isn’t he?” she asks rhetorically, but Frosch still replies “I think so too!” Minerva just laughs and continues petting him. 

Lucy and happy finally catch up to Minerva and Frosch. “Hey” Lucy greets Minerva, panting. “Hi” Minerva replies, grimly. 

Lucy and Happy take a moment to catch their breath.

Lucy comments on how she’s glad that Minerva is back to her normal self and back in Sabertooth.

Minerva sets down Frosch, looking troubled.

Lucy picks up on this and asks her what’s wrong. Minerva stays silent for a second before saying “I-… I-… I’m sorry Lucy”, ashamed.

Lucy looks at her, confused “What?” 

“In last year’s Grand Magic Games…” Minerva starts to say “…I treated you very, very poorly to say the least.”

We then get a flashback of what Minerva did to Lucy in the Grand Magic Games, every painful detail sends shocks through Lucy and Minerva’s bodies.

Minerva has her head lowered, ashamed of her actions. 

Lucy takes a breath and then smiles “Its fine.”

Minerva looks up at her in shock.

Lucy continues “We both only wanted our guilds to win the prize!”

“But I… but I went too far and I hurt you…” Minerva rambles.

Lucy puts her hand on Minerva’s shoulder and says “We all make mistakes, and the only way to make up for them is to be better. And you are better! I see it in your eyes, and if you weren’t, you wouldn’t have apologized. You are better and I would like to be friends with you now.”

As Lucy says this, tears stream down Minerva’s face. 

Lucy smiles at her “So, will you?”

Minerva wipes some of her tears away, asking “What?”

“Will you be my friend?” Lucy asks again.

Tears burst from Minerva’s eyes as she says “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I will be your friend!”

They share a hug and when they part, Minerva composes herself, wiping away the snot and tears.

Frosch and Happy just look at their whole conversation silently, tears in their eyes.

To lighten the mood, Lucy asks Minerva if Sting was ok. This is basically the whole conversation about the ‘Tiger Tiger Eating’ contest, how Minerva thinks that it’s a shame that Fairy Tail disbanded and Lucy telling her that as long as their relationships exist, Fairy Tail will always live on in their hearts, showing her Guild Mark to Minerva. 

Minerva says “That is a beautiful concept for a guild, I wish that Sabertooth can become a guild as great as Fairy Tail was- Oh I mean is.” 

We then cut to Natsu and Rogue’s conversation about Avatar and all that crap.

Then we get the scene of everyone in the Avatar HQ telling why they joined the Guild.

Then we see Lucy and Minerva hugging as Natsu comes out of the blue, grabs Lucy and sets off, Happy flying behind them. He tells Minerva to keep Rogue and Frosch inside of the city.

Minerva asks why, but Natsu and the others are too far gone to hear her.

Lucy summons her horse and gets on it while Natsu prefers to fly with Happy, saying that the horse gave him a touch of motion sickness.

When they stop to take a break, Natsu explains the whole situation to them because of Lucy and Happy’s consistent nagging.

They head out again and when they reach there, Natsu says that this is the place, he can smell Gray.

We get the same scene with Lucy saying who would build a church in a forest, how creepy it is and all that yada yada.

“Let’s go!” Natsu says, running towards the church, about to yell Gray’s name.

Lucy grabs his collar with one hand and covered his mouth with the other.

“We can’t just burst in, guns blazing!” Lucy scolds him “We have to think about this and be a little stealthy”

Natsu just mumbles “Fine”

We then see Amefurashi Village. The rain has stopped and everything is ominously quiet.

Suddenly a wave of water erupts from Juvia’s house and Wendy comes flying out of there, an unconscious Carla in her hands.

Wendy is panting. She heals Carla and sets her down before standing up and making her way back towards the house.

Suddenly, Juvia comes in front of the doorframe, a sorrowful expression on her face. 

She sends a jet of dark water straight at the screen, which then fades to black and the episode ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Good Morning/Night/Whatever


	6. Episode 4: Sorrow's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4. Yay! I really don't know what else to say. Hope you enjoy :)

The episode starts with Lucy, Natsu and Happy outside of the Avatar church/HQ. Lucy says “Ok! Time for Little Miss Virgo to drill us some tunnels.”

“Oh yeah! I forgot she could do that!” Natsu and Happy exclaim in unison. 

“Open Gate of the Maiden!” Lucy starts to chant “Virg-”

A tied up Virgo appears.

“-go” Lucy finishes, in utter shock, an embarrassed expression on her face.

Natsu and Happy share her expression and just stare at Virgo.

It’s basically the same scene (I just wanted to write that part; IDK why) from now on. 

Natsu getting angry, asking who did this to Virgo, Virgo explaining and Lucy transforming, scaring the hell out of Natsu and Happy.

They start drilling and slowly sink into the ground.

We then cut to Wendy soaring towards Juvia, using ‘Sky Dragon Talon’. Juvia simply splashes some water on her, diminishing her spell.

“I wish I didn’t have to do this child, but I vowed… TO NEVER LET ANYONE ESCAPE! I already let the Bimbo, Flame-brained idiot, the stripping fool and that cat go, I won’t let that happen again!” Juvia practically yells at Wendy.

Wendy takes a hasty breath and yells back “You’re not Juvia! Juvia would never say things like that about Lucy and Natsu, and she certainly would never call Gray a fool!”

At the mention of Gray’s name, Juvia trembles. After a second or two she stops and flies at Wendy, enraged.

Wendy tries to push her back with ‘Sky Dragon Roar’ but is unsuccessful and is knocked to the ground.

Juvia frowns, and then laughs sorrowfully “You intend to fight me child?”

Wendy stands back up determined. She then activates her Dragon Force and gets ready to fight.

“Then so be it” Juvia turns into water and spreads out all around the young girl and her fallen exceed.

The scene shifts and we see Lucy, Virgo, Natsu and Happy arriving in the Avatar HQ basement. 

We get the whole scene, with them arriving, Natsu yelling for Gray, Lucy scolding him and the villains arriving.

The first villain they encounter is Abel (The doll guy) who creeps out Lucy and Happy, while Natsu is just laughing about how they ‘played’ with that doll. 

Abel controls Happy, who, goes flying around the room. Lucy knocks Abel out with her whip.

Torture guy (Gômon) shows up and Virgo gets all creepy (T H I R S T Y F O R P U N I S H M E N T) and Lucy closes her gate when she starts punishing herself and Happy. 

Gômon trapped Natsu in the spike coffin thingy. Natsu starts heating it up, but since its taking too long, Lucy just transforms into her Taurus Star Dress and punches the damn thing, and it breaks.

Natsu leaps out and punches Gômon, knocking him out temporarily. 

The temperature drops rapidly and a chill sets over the dungeon. 

“Gray” Natsu whispers to himself.

Suddenly, Natsu is barraged with a few dozen ice shards. 

Natsu easily melts them and leaps, fist forward. His fist clashes with Gray’s fist and the entire dungeon is filled with sparks of lilac and orange. 

After the clash is over, both of them are pushed back by the impact.

Natsu smirks “Hey Gray.”

“Flame Brain” Gray greets him, smiling wickedly.

They have their whole conversation/fight about how Gray should come back to the right side, about Gray erasing the Fairy Tail guild mark, Gray trash talking Fairy Tail and Natsu getting angry at him. 

Lucy walks up to him and slaps him. Now, keep in mind that Lucy is in her Taurus Star Dress, and she knocks Gray back a good few feet, not realising her own strength. 

Gray gets back up and groans.

All of a sudden the Sealstone chains wrap around the 3 of them, courtesy of Gômon, and Gray then knocks them out.

The scene shifts again and we see Wendy dodging some blobs of water.

She says “That’s enough!”

Juvia materialises from the water and stands there, waiting for Wendy’s move, confident that it won’t hurt her. 

Wendy charges ‘Sky Drill’. The extreme wind traps both of them in a wind circle.

Juvia finds that she is unable to move and is enraged. She tries to scream something at Wendy but the wind is too loud for anything to reach her.

Wendy chants “Shattering Light: SKY DRILL!” 

The wind forms into a drill like shape and hits Juvia knocking her back, making her fall.

Juvia gets up and laughs “Impressive! But let’s see how you can fair against me when you start losing your magic.”

Suddenly it starts to rain and Juvia laughs in sorrow.

Wendy looks up at the rain and shrugs, deciding to take action before the effects of the rain kick in. 

She takes a stance and leaps, chanting “Sky Dragon Wave Wind!” 

A tornado forms around the two of them (and Carla), pushing all the water and rain away from them.

“Why you little-!”Juvia starts to scream, but she is swept away by a gust of wind, and then trapped in sphere of air, similar to Juvia’s ‘Water Lock’ spell, keeping all the water away from her.

“You’re not Juvia! You’re the spirit of the Wizard who lost their lover aren’t you? And you’re possessing my friend” Wendy yells at the possessed Juvia, bringing her closer to the ground. 

Juvia’s body tries to speak but is unable to due to the intense wind pressure inside the sphere. 

“And I’m guessing that the rain, the moisture and every drop of water is your spirit haunting the village.” Wendy says.

Juvia’s body just nods.

“And since there is no water whatsoever here, your hold will break on Juvia soon” Wendy says, satisfied with herself.

As she says this Juvia’s body loses consciousness and Wendy sets Juvia down on the ground. 

Wendy gets to work right away, healing her fallen friends.

The scene shifts once again and we see Natsu, Lucy and Happy locked up in a cell.

Here we basically get the scene with Gômon greeting them, him talking about his Zeref cosplay and ‘Tea’ tattoo, him explaining the various ways he could torture them, Natsu getting angry (as usual) and then Gray coming there to save them. 

Gray explains that he was never part of Avatar, dematerializing his demon marks and showcasing his Fairy Tail guild mark. He calls Erza and they have their conversation, and then Gray throws the phone at Natsu. It’s basically the same scene.

And the episode ends.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the episode :) Good Morning/Night/Whatever


	7. Episode 5: Cultist's Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. Enjoy :)

The episode starts right from when the other one left off. Natsu is confused by the ‘phone’ through which he is talking to Erza.

After they get the whole briefing, the gang heads out, Lucy back in her regular clothes. Lucy summons 2 horses, one for her and one for Gray, while Natsu and Happy fly together. 

They have their whole conversation with Erza on the ‘phone’ about making the plan. Lucy apologizes to Gray for slapping him so hard, and Gray just brushes it off, saying that the Cowgirl outfit made it better, to which Lucy says that she did not need to hear that. 

Gray also says “Lucy, you’ve gotten a lot stronger this year. With the drilling, water horses and that slap…” he pauses and grins at the last word to tease Lucy “You could give us a run for our money.”

“Thanks!” Lucy replies, restraining herself from strangling Gray about the slap.

The scene shifts and we see a fully healed up Juvia sitting next to Wendy and an unconscious Carla. 

Juvia thanks Wendy and explains her time here with Gray and her time after Gray left. 

“After the Guild disbanded Gray and I found this village of eternal rain. The houses were all perfect, but we chose the modest house in the middle of the Village” Juvia starts “I parted some of the rain around our house with my powers and we trained together, every day. We had a more or less normal life and we were happy” a tear rolls down her left eye and Wendy comforts her and Juvia places a hand on her shoulder, smiling. 

After that Juvia explains what happened, Gray’s marks, his disappearance and how she fell into sorrow after that.

A detail I added was that before he left, Gray coated their house in ice for Juvia’s protection, because he sensed a dark presence from the village.

“I found our house coated in his ice one morning, and he was gone” she continued “I heard a voice that beckoned me forward, into the rain. I tried to resist, but eventually I caved and went into it. When I was there, the voice told me to be angry, to be angry towards Gray for leaving” Juvia then pauses, sighing “And I gave in.”

As she says this the storm outside of Wendy’s Tornado intensifies and some of the water spills in, weakening the tornado, little by little.

“He possessed me, and we destroyed everything, everything but our house” she starts to cry “I stopped him and then he got angry. He tried to melt Gray’s ice away with his magic but I stopped him, starting a never ending fight with. This took a toll on my body and we had to stop and sit, he was trying to increase the power of the rain and I was trying to decrease it, thus we cancelled out each other’s magic and the rain became weak.”

Juvia wipes away her tears (yet again) “He put up clones of me around the house, to stop any intruder from disrupting our battle. They soon became weak due to our dwindling strength and were destroyed so easily by Lucy. When you guys arrived I was overjoyed and I started to walk towards you.” She sighs “And then my body was too tired and he won…” Juvia concluded.

Wendy hugs Juvia and says that she’ll never be alone again. Juvia smiles and then, suddenly the Tornado was completely diminished and the storm raged on.

Juvia gets up and tells Wendy to keep calm and that she’ll handle this. Wendy just tells her to be careful.

Juvia turns into water and spreads out into the rain.

She’s in some sort of watery mindscape now facing her familiar foe. Some water twists and morphs into Gray. 

“He left you, doesn’t that make you mad?” the fake Gray questions.

Juvia tenses up.

“Doesn’t it make you want to kill and cause destruction?” it questions.

For a few moments Juvia is silent, contemplating her feelings. 

Finally, she yells at the copy “No!” she starts walking towards it “I’m not mad, my Gray left for a reason!” the copy shimmers “I might not know it yet, but he does have one. And I don’t want to cause chaos, my sorrow is not only mine, it is shared by my family” the copy changes into a shapeless blob.

“That’s why I can’t dwell in it!” Juvia continues “Without my family, I wouldn’t be who I am! Without Gray I wouldn’t be who I am!” as she says this we get flashes of her time in Fairy Tail, the relationships she has built and the memories she has made. Notable moments are her and Gray’s first fight, Cana crying after Juvia sacrificed herself in the ‘Battle for Fairy Tail” Arc, her and Lucy’s unison raid and other cute everyday moments. 

“I can’t dwell in my sorrow because it will hurt my family.” Juvia starts “AND.THEY.ARE.EVERYTHING.TO.ME” she slowly concludes, anger in her voice.

Suddenly the blob changed and changed into a man with rugged features and a slender build. 

Juvia walks towards the man and cups his head in her hands “Don’t let your sorrow overtake you Acheron, he wouldn’t want you to give your soul away just for vengeance” tears stream down Acheron’s face “You’re only harming yourself, and him. Every day you suffer, he suffers with you” realization dawns on his face and the watery mindscape turns dark and stormy. 

“Go” Juvia tells the man “Go be with him, be free” as she says this, Acheron starts to evaporate, starting from his feet. 

Juvia steps back, watching the man go. The more of Acheron that disappears, the more calm the mindscape becomes.

Soon enough Juvia starts to liquidate, going back to the earth as Acheron ascends. When nothing but his head is left, Acheron thanks Juvia and then everything turns white.

We then get the scene of Levi, Gajeel and Pantherlily in the camp. It’s basically the same, Gajeel and Lily discuss the avatar plot, Levi comes and tells them about Avatar’s plan and about Gray and then Gajeel and Lily prepare to fight.

We then cut to the battle ground. The Avatar people are discussing the plan and about why Gray stayed behind. Briar nicknames Jerome ‘Bottom Lashes’ and he’s kinda fine with it.

Now, the battle begins. Now, some people might be thinking that the Avatar arc is useless as hell. But that is not the truth. We needed this arc to slowly ease us into the new powers and abilities of our main gang. And to show that whoever they’re gonna be facing, is going to be hella powerful, so sit down, strap in and enjoy the fight. 

So the fight starts out the same with the army rushing into the town. But this time Lucy is transformed into her Sagittarius Star Dress, bow drawn. Gray has his ‘Ice-Make’ stance. And Natsu’s hands are coated in fire.

“Star Shot!”, “Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!”, “Fire Dragon Roar!”. 

These shouts are heard by the army right before they are overtaken by a wave of unimaginable magic power. To their right, a never ending barrage of spiralling swords made of ice attacks them. To their left, a thousand golden arrows made of magic, twisting and turning, assaults them. And right in front of them, an enormous wave of fire burns them to crisp.

Up at the top of the cliff, the Avatar people are enraged and Mary is just doing her good for nothing trash talk. They get word of the enemy attacking from behind. It’s the same scene with Jerome thinking that it’s the council, but it’s just Erza being the badass queen that she is.

They split up. Briar, Mary, D-6 (Armoured guy) and Abel (Doll guy) go to deal with Lucy, Gray and Natsu, while Jerome deals with Erza.

Ok, ok, ok. IK this is off topic but I have a question. Am I the only one who thinks that Erza’s Ataraxia Armour is inspired by Penny Polendina from RWBY? If you think so too, comment and tell me :)

So Jerome and Erza have the same fight and Erza heads on to the army after winning. Natsu heads to the priest, angry because of his cruel plan. Briar gets angry at Gray and they have their conversation as she did in the Original but this time they don’t fight as Lucy stops Gray from fighting her, saying that he should go help Natsu. Gray heads out and Lucy Transforms into her Cancer Star Dress. She charges at Briar who dodges and does her little ground kick thingy. 

Lucy is knocked back but charges at her at lightning speed, hitting her. But Briar then uses her split image magic and splits up.

The 4 Briars then do their little show and tell of who they are. Lucy smirks, transforming into her Gemini Star Dress.

“Two can play at that game” Lucy tells Briar, smirking. And just like that Lucy (in her Gemini outfit) splits into 4 Lucy’s, all with the same personalities as Briars personalities, all in the same outfit.  
Briar is caught off guard by this and then the Lucys strike. All the briars converge back into one Briar and that one Briar is knocked out.

Suddenly she feels a pit in her stomach, a sharp pain growing constantly.

It is bad, but not bad enough for her to fall to the ground. Mary comes walking in, explaining her power.

Lucy shrugs it off and copy’s her power, giving Mary a taste of her own medicine. Mary falls to the ground because this is how her powers work. The weaker the person is, the stronger the effect of her curse is.

Suddenly the pain stops due to Wendy’s magic and Lucy rejoices upon seeing that Carla is fully healed, in her humanoid form.

They greet each other and Wendy finishes Mary off with ‘Sky Dragon Talon’.

Gray encounters D-6 on his way to the priest. He prepares to fight, when D-6 rushes at him, with the intention of a bear hug. The hair on the back of Gray’s neck tingle, but not because of D-6, but because of Juvia standing behind him.

“No one gets to hug my man…” she ominously says and traps D-6 in her ‘Water Lock’ spell, knocking him out, “BUT ME!” she concludes, shouting.

She then hugs Gray and tells him to go wherever he was going, but before he does, Juvia kisses him on the cheek, making him blush.

The priest watches his men being demolished and he decides to send a final blow to kill them all, lives are lives.

Just then, an angry Natsu, Gray and Erza arrive, angry for all the lives he took, the lives of his own friends. 

The priest laughs and says “Friendship is futile, and now no one can stop me” he raises his staff and summons the demon.

“Hmmm not enough lives to summon Zeref, but enough to call a demon from his books to kill you all” The priest laughs maniacally.

Natsu and Gray propel themselves up to the head of the demon with Fire and Ice respectively. Gray activates his ‘Demon Mode’ and says “Ice Demon…” ice creeps up the legs of the demon “SILVER!”, the whole demon freezes. I know it’s actually ‘Ice Make Silver’ but why would Gray need to activate his demon mode for it? So yeah, I changed it. Deal with it.

Natsu then punches the demon with ‘Fire Dragon King’s Fist’, shouting the name as he does, breaking the demon. 

Down below Erza has made quick work of the priest with the most basic of swords, because she’s hella powerful and the priest is hella weak.

Lucy and the others come up at the cliff and they all share a hug, finally reunited, celebrating their victory.

Then the episode ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was wondering if you wanted to know how I'm structuring a few of the powers. Maybe the changes I made to some powers (Lucy's Star dresses, Mira's Satan Souls etc) or some entirely new powers I came up with (For some of the villains and Juvia and a few others). So if you guys wanna know, just comment and I'll make an entire chapter dedicated to this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Good Morning/Night/Whatever :)


	8. Episode 6: New Rules, Same Old Guild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, a little late but I think it's acceptable enough. Anyways Enjoy! : )

The episode picks up right from where the previous episode ends (Again…). The crew is just done hugging and just then Levi, Gajeel and Lily arrive.

Lucy sees Levi and her eyes light up, she then goes in for a hug, practically squeezing her to death. 

Everyone is in disbelief of Gajeel being in the council, as they did in the original, with Lily clarifying that he indeed is the same Gajeel.

Gajeel then puts everyone under ‘Arrest’ like he did in the original, with the same reasons he gave in the original.

Lucy takes Levi aside and hands her the scroll she got in the beginning of the season. “Hey, do you think you could translate this for me?” she asks. Levi takes a look at it and says “Maybe…” she pauses, deep in thought “What is it and where did you get it from?”

Lucy replies “I don’t know what it is, but I got it from a weird stone in the middle of nowhere…” she continues to describe the stone, and the events surrounding it.

Levi thinks for a while before asking “That sounds like something ancient and dangerous, are you sure you want me to translate it?”

“I’m sure” Lucy calmly says.  
Levi smiles at Lucy, winking “Ok Lu, consider it done!” They hug and head back to the main group. 

We then see everyone at the Magic Council Base Camp, everyone’s there to restore their energy before heading out to Magnolia.

We get some antics with Natsu and Gray fighting and then Erza stopping them. Everyone is shocked to see how well respected Gajeel is in the council, which makes him incredibly angry.

Jellal’s name comes up a few times, which makes Erza blush and say “Jellal… Who-… who’s Jellal? I don’t know any Jellal” (or something like that) and then Happy trolls Erza by saying “You’re in looove.”

Erza then kicks Happy into the sky in her anger and embarrassment. When the council members are talking about how to punish the priest, Virgo pops up with some ‘creative’ ideas, to which Lucy gets angry and embarrassed.

Now onto actual, serious matters. When Gajeel has collected the information from the FT members that were there, he reports back to HQ. When they hear about how many people were killed they’re in shock. More than 300,000 people were killed and this does not bode well, especially with the delicate relationship with the Alvarez Empire these days. 

They’re shocked even more when Gajeel informs them that Levi, Pantherlily and him are leaving the council, and that they will be coming to give them the official paperwork shortly. The officer thanks hin for his service and tells him that he hopes that whatever they decide to do will lead them to a brighter future.

After that they all prepare to leave the camp. Erza and Gray say that they have to tie up some loose ends (Crime Sorciere) and that they’ll meet them in Magnolia. And since Gajeel, Levi and Lily have to go to the Magic Council HQ, Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Happy are going to Magnolia directly. 

Lucy summons one water horse for herself and Wendy. Wendy is reluctant and explains her newly found motion sickness and everyone is shocked.

So now Wendy and Natsu fly with Happy and Carla respectively. 

The screen fades to black.

When we see them again they’re walking in the streets of Magnolia. We get the whole scene of Lucy hesitating and then Cana coming in, reassuring her (Drunk obviously) and teasing Wendy about her ‘growth’.

Then she grabs Lucy’s hand and takes her to the site of the guild hall. 

Lucy gets all emotional seeing everyone and it’s just so sweet. She tears up upon seeing everyone and just bawls when she sees Mira.

Natsu grabs the Fairy Tail Flag and raises it high in the sky.

Shortly after that Erza and Gray arrive, and a few hours after that Gajeel, Levi and Lily arrive. 

We cut to the next day with everyone getting ready to reconstruct the guild (Both officially and physically). Levi and Lucy are talking about the official process to get the guild reinstated, and Levi ponders the question of the new guild Master since Master Makarov is MIA. 

The friendly fight within the guild members ensues, but Erza isn’t the one to stop it, Mira is. 

“Stop this at once” she says using her demonic voice and everyone falls in line. 

As Lucy and Levi hear this, their choice is clear, Mira should be the next guild Master. 

Levi puts her name down as the new guild Master and now Fairy Tail is ready to be back.

I made Mira guild Master for a few reasons. One it wouldn’t make sense for the Guild Master (Erza) to leave the guild, Mira has basically been Makarov’s right hand throughout, knows all the rules, has been known to enforce rules, has enough power to keep most of the guild in line and can scare everyone in the guild except for Erza.

When Mest takes Mira down to the the Lumen Histoire, Natsu gets curious and follows them, which makes Gray all “Oooh he’s gonna do something bad”, so of course Gray would follow him. Erza follows them to stop them, but is also a little curious so she takes it slow. Happy gets jealous and tries to follow them only to be stopped by Carla. 

Happy breaks free and makes a run for it, with Carla at his tail (Literally). 

Wendy follows Carla (Not knowing that they’re not supposed to go there) and Lucy follows Wendy to try and stop her. 

After everyone is there Mest starts to explain everything he knows about the Lumen Histoire (Which isn’t much really). But when the eavesdroppers are found, Mest freaks out and has his whole panic attack about his instruction not being followed.

Mira brushes it off, laughing. She tells Mest to continue as she trusts these people. Mest then proceeds to tell them about Makarov’s whole plan and how he got carried away with it.

Then he told them about why Makarov disbanded the guild and why he left. He also explained how the Empire is structured and all that.

After hearing this, everyone is determined to go and save Makarov. Mira stops them and basically gave the same speech Erza did. That the enemy is unbeatable, how they shouldn’t just rush into it and how they need to think carefully about how to save Master Makarov.

Mest tells them about his informant in Caracole Island and how he can take them to her. Mira is silent for a moment before saying “All of you will go to this island with Mest and then to Alvarez. Bring the Master back, safe and sound.”

After understanding, they all go up to the surface so that they can get ready. Once they are, we get an epic pose of them and the episode ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoyed! Good Morning/Night/Whatever : )


	9. New Powers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, as promised, here are the new powers of Lucy and Mira, you'll see why I didn't add the rest in the chapter itself. Hope you enjoy : )

So first of all Lucy:  
Star Dress:  
Aquarius: In this form she can mould water into anything she wishes and the structure is nearly indestructible. The structures can be anything, animals or shields or weapons, anything like that. She can also turn solid objects and fluid objects with spells like ‘Aqua Metria’. She can also produce the water she forms these out of, but it takes less energy when other water is present. She also has considerable speed in water.

Taurus: It grants her near unlimited physical strength, and can also propel herself from the ground due to her increased leg strength. The dress can grant her a whip like it did in the original, or a medium sized axe.

Gemini: The dress grants her basic transformation magic, and the unique ability of the dress is that Lucy can either copy the magic of a person with equal or lesser magic power than her or she can copy that person’s appearance. 

Cancer: It grants her lighting-like speed and her swords can pack a real punch when given enough momentum and the blades are as sharp as the pincers of a crab.

Virgo: The dress increases her speed and strength exponentially (Not as much as Cancer or Taurus, but still quite a boost). She is able to drill into the ground and other solid objects. 

Leo: The dress gives significant control over the Regulas magic that Loke uses. It also grants her immunity to bright lights, and she can see right through them.

Capricorn: Ok this requires some major retconning of Capricorn’s powers. First of all, I’ve made it that Capricorn is a master in all forms of Martial Arts, thus Lucy would be proficient in all Martial Arts. So remember way back when Capricorn was still possessed by Zoldeo he had a cool black aura around him. So the whole subordination magic was all Zoldeo, the black aura however was Capricorn’s. It is kinda like Regulas (Regulas is the brightest star in the Leo Constellation) but the name is Nashira (The dullest of the major stars in the Capricorn Constellation). So it’s basically the opposite of Regulas since Nashira is a dull star, it deals more with darkness. So it would grant Lucy the ability to see in the dark, and boost her whip and kick attacks much like Regulas.

Scorpio: In this form she can produce sand and can mould it into any form and given enough heat (Courtesy of Natsu) the sand can turn into glass structures as well. She can produce endless waves of sand and can traverse through them easily.

Aries: In this form she can produce endless amounts of Aires’ wool, which stop all magic with some sort of incantation. And a detail that I added that it slows down regular types of Magic and spells.

Sagittarius: In this form her bow can make endless streams of golden magic arrows, made with raw magic. Lucy can also use the bow as a weapon in hand to hand fighting, as its sharp edges can harm wizards. The bowstring is also ever extending and can wrap around enemies, trapping them. She also gets amazing vision and expert aim and steadiness in her hands.

Now it’s time for Mira:  
Tartoros Demons: So remember when they told us that the Tartoros Demons were basically a buffet for Mira and now she’s SUPERMEGAULTRASTRONG. Yeah that never happened. Mira was still as useless as people think Sakura is (I dunno if Sakura is actually useless or not, because I’m just 30 episodes into Naruto, that is just the popular opinion) and was used to beat cannon fodder. 

Another problem people had with this was “Oh, how can Mira consume all the demons if she couldn’t even consume Seilah?” to that I have 2 explanations. Number one, the demons were in a weakened state, so they were easier to consume (Mira would still get their full amount of Magic energy). 

And number two, Mira found all of their books in the wreckage of the cube and that gave her control over them, thus she could consume them even more easily and get the full range of most of the demon’s powers. Some of the books were partially destroyed. So she has the full powers of some of the demons and only partial powers of some of them. And another bonus reason, she had one year to consume all of them, so she had a lot of time to regenerate her magic energy to consume them. So basically, now she’s hella powerful.

Satan Soul forms:

First of all she absorbed Franmalth’s book. Since his powers are all about soul absorption, they won't grant her a new form, but they will boost her absorbing powers, helping her absorb the rest of the demons.

Oh and I will be releasing the looks of each form inside the episodes themselves. So be ready for those. A friend of mine will be writing those looks because I’m just trash when it comes to fashion.

Satan Soul: MiraKeyes; She has a liquid-like body like Keyes in this form and can resurrect dead animals to do her bidding. 

Satan Soul: Jackal; She has all of Jackal’s powers (Except for the exploding when dying one). 

Satan Soul: MiraTempest; She has all of Tempester’s powers except for the bane particles one. 

Satan Soul: Seilah; She looks exactly like Seilah and has ALL of her powers, including her unlimited form. 

Satan Soul: Mirazel; She has most of Ezel’s powers but to a lesser extent. Her extra limbs (the swords) will be made of bane particles.

Satan Soul: Miraoka; She has some of Kyoka’s powers. She can only take the sense of sight, sound and touch (she can’t change the degree of pain or anything like that).

So she has partial powers of some of them because their books were partially destroyed. These forms have the half names like MiraKeyes, MiraTempest etc. And the demons of which she has all the powers have proper names like Seilah and Jackal.

Torafuzar’s book was completely destroyed, thus she doesn’t have any of his powers.

I’ve decided that I’m going to reveal the abilities of the villains as we go on as to not spoil anything further. And the minor changes to some of the powers will be revealed as we go on as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoyed! Good Morning/Night/Whatever : )


End file.
